


MelodicMissMaiden

by redspring



Category: MatPat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: And this is my very first fic, Angst, I'd be really greatfull for constructive criticism, I'm very new to this, Let me know if there's more tags I should add, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, So don't judge me too hard, That's mostly for establishing characters, The boys aren't in the first few chapters, ok look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redspring/pseuds/redspring
Summary: Emily is a YouTuber who has had melody with her for as long as she can remember. Melody has been attached to Emily her entire existence. Neither of them really know what melody is, but when they meet a group of people with entities attached to them as well, they just might finally get some answers. But probably just more questions, and a lot of hectic situations.





	1. Chapter 1

It was silent for the first time in weeks. No screams, no rambling from subject 5, not even a passing conversation between the scientists.

She heard nothing. Emily, or subject 12A as the scientists called her, only felt the familiar feeling of mist leaving her mind and shaping itself into subject 12B, though she greatly preferred Melody, who began to lean on her back, mirroring her position.

"Aren't you tired of this?" Melody spoke, breaking the silence. "The sitting and waiting, only for pain and misery to be the payoff? Don't you want it to stop?"

Emily knew where this was going, it was the same thing melody had been saying to her for years.

"Just let me kill them. It's only become easier over the years with your lack of defiance. They won't even see it coming, not from you of all people."

"I've told you" Emily spoke in response. "I just can't let you hurt anyone, it wouldn't be right."

Melody scoffed at that. "Right? As if anything they're doing is right. Think of all the pain we'd be spared if you just gave me control for a single moment."

Emily knew there was no talking sense into her counterpart. "I just can't melody. I'm sorry."

At that, melody began to walk around their cell, and left Emily to sit on the cot alone. It was small, with only what they needed, including a small mirror, behind clear plastic so it couldn't be broken.

Melody looked at herself, and her other half in the reflection. The symmetry between them was just as clear as the contrast. While their faces were identical, melody's hair and eyes were a soft pink, whereas Emily's were a dull blonde and soft blue. As she studied her reflection,

Melody considered what she would do about Emily, and her refusal to let her her finally free them of this horrid place. Ever since Emily was young, they'd been here, enduring the pain these scientists was caused in the interest of understanding melody, her abilities, and her connection to Emily.

How she loathed them. She wanted to control them, to put their lives in her hands, to make them suffer, to rip out their throats. _Damn Emily and her precious morals._ Melody glanced at her now sleeping host, annoyance evident on her features. _Fine. If you won't give me control, I'll take it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody has a plan, and Emily isn't going to like it.

_“Subject 12B, please comply with the instructions given.”_  Melody sneered at the intercom, but obeyed. The sooner she complied, the sooner she and Emily would be sent back to their cell, which is exactly where she needed to be. This plan needed to work, and she needed to be in the exact right place, or she would have to wait even longer, which ran the risk of Emily getting suspicious.

She only had one more thing to do before this little circus act was over and they’d send her and Emily, currently confined on the sidelines, back to their cell. The same thing she always had to do. Control the two other test subjects in the room. This time was subject 4 and subject 9, both separated by glass from her.

Melody rolled her eyes. If they were going to keep doing this, they could at least change it up a bit every now and then. As with all the times before, melody began to sing. Always the same song, she didn’t exactly know many others. The familiar scene of one subject falling over unconscious, and the other sitting down in the specified location played out in front of her. Exactly as instructed.

“Subject 12B, please return to 12A, and reasimilate with her.” At this command melody sauntered over to where Emily was waiting, turned to mist, and returned to the recesses of Emily’s mind.

The guards escorted Emily back to her cell, and left her alone with her thoughts. Melody was quieter than usual, and hasn’t resurfaced yet. No words, no arguments, not even the familiar feeling of her mist, moving through her mind.

While it wasn’t exactly unheard of, melody didn’t do this often. It was usually after a fight, or when the scientists over worked her. So why now? Maybe she was still upset over last night. There was just no way she could let melody hurt those people, no matter how bad they were. She wanted to leave just as much as she did, but were other people’s lives worth it?

Emily decided she’d talk to melody when she was ready. She was tired, and needed sleep. Every bit of energy was precious in this place. She decided the best thing to do was to lie down and get some rest. Sleep didn’t always come easy, but it almost felt as if somthing was easing her to sleep, making it much quicker. As she felt herself slip from consciousness, it was almost like.. Melody was getting restless.

* * *

The sirens were almost deafening. The red lights pouring in cast a familiar shadow. This happened occasionally, enough for Emily to know what would happen next. One of the others had tried to escape, which meant a guard would be coming to secure her. Emily sat up, and watched the door.

A moment later, a guard, one she recognized, opened the door to her cell. “Subject 12A. Do not make any sudden moves while you are being secured.” He spoke in the same, disconnected way all the staff did.

Emily made no motion to move, but her hands moved against her will. She slowly stood up despite commanding her body to stay still. Her body took slow steps toward the guard, who was commanding her to sit down and becoming increasingly worried. As she passed the mirror, she was able to see why. Her hair and eyes were no longer her own blond and blue, but melody’s pink.

“Subject 12 I am ordering you to sit down!” The guard shouted, now aiming his gun at her. Melody, now completely in control, smirked, using her counterparts lips. Now, using Emily’s voice, she began to sing.

The guard stopped shouting and dropped his gun. He started to walk forward, just as melody commanded with her song. As the guard neared, melody took his keycard, and changed her tone. He then turned around, picked up his gun, and put it to his head. Melody walked past him as he pulled the trigger, not even sparing a glance.

Melody didn’t stop singing, even as she opened the door and sauntered out. Any guards she walked past shot themselves, each other, or any nearby scientists.

_“Melody, how could you?! All these people don’t deserve this! You could have just knocked them out!”_  Emily was screaming inside her mind.  _“This is exactly what I didn’t want! Why would you do this?!”_  Emily’s tears rolled down her cheeks, even while melody maintained control.

_“I know it hurts you,”_  melody replied in a sickly sweet voice, navigating the hallways, searching for the main doors. _“But this was a necessary step. There was no other way of getting us out of here, and we have been here long enough.”_

After what seemed like an eternity, melody finally stood in front of the doors to the outside. To her freedom.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Melody are finally free, and decide what to do with that freedom.

Melody unlocked the large metal door with her stolen keycard, and opened it, still singing. The guards stationed outside shot themselves, same as all the others, except one. She dropped her gun, and ran inside the building, just as melody ordered her to. Melody stopped singing, and began to walk away from the facility that had been her prison for so many years.  
  
_"You didn't kill her? Why?"_ Emily asked her other half. _"I thought you hated it when I killed them, why are you concerned about one?"_ Melody replied, walking a bit quicker now. _"You know that's not what I meant, it's just not like you is a-"_ Emily cut herself off at the sight of the facility behind them bursting into flames, smoke filling the surrounding air.  
  
_"Ah, finally. I was beginning to worry that guard had slipped from my control."_ Melody remarked, somewhat amused.  
  
_"That's what you had that guard do?! Why?! They weren't coming after us!"_ Emily began to panic again. Even from where she and melody were standing it was clear no one was going to be able to escape.  
  
_"Not yet, but if I didn't do this then they would have. You and I both know they would never have left us alone. This way, we don't have to worry about that."_ Melody began to walk away again, wanting to put as much distance between them and the facility as possible.  
  
Emily didn't want to admit it, but melody was right. This way they wouldn't have to always be looking over their shoulder, but at the cost of so many lives...  
  
Melody was getting tired. Taking control of Emily took most of her energy, and she wasn't going to be able to keep that hold for much longer. _"well emily dear,"_  melody said in a sluggish voice, slowingdown as she walked. _"I've had more than enough fun, why don't you take the wheel again."_  
  
_"Wha-"_ Emily nearly fell as she was thrust back in control of her body. She could feel melody resting in the back of her mind. She doubted she'd be able to take control like that again for some time.  
  
Emily looked back at the smoke. It was such an odd feeling, being outside after so long. She decided the best direction to head would be the opposite of the facility, until she found a town.  
  
As Emily walked away from the facility, it felt as if a weight was being lifted with every step. She began to walk faster, then broke out into a run, a smile on her face for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

  
  
It had been two years since Emily and Melody had left the facility. The two were now living together in an apartment. Emily had been trying to get any sort of job, sick of living off money melody had stolen with her voice.  
  
"Do you have any ideas?" Emily asked melody from her spot at the computer. "I don't see why you need a job," Melody answered, lying upside down on the couch. "But have you thought about something to do with singing? You _are_ as good as me, without the added benefits of course, but still."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Because it's wrong to keep stealing, and I don't know anything entry level that has to do with singing."  
  
"Well." Emily flipped herself right side up and walked over to Emily. "There is _one_ thing." She took the laptop from her counterpart, and opened up a website to show her.  
  
"Youtube? That video website?" Emily was sceptical. "Yea, people post videos of them singing on there all the time, all you need is some recording software and a good mic." Melody sounded completely confident in her idea. "Besides, if it doesn't work out, you can just do somthing else."  
  
Emily thought for a moment. "Alright, fine. I'll try it." She started to set up a channel. "What should my channel name be?" She asked melody, who was now back on the couch. "Somthing to do with music" she deadpanned.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Emily said in response. " she thought for a moment "how about miss Melody?" She offered. "What? Why my name? Isn't this your thing?" Melody was quite confused, Emily wasn't going to try to make her do it instead was she?  
  
"Well yea, but your name does have to do with music, and it's kind if nice, since you are a part of me" Emily said, grabbing the laptop and joining melody on the couch. "I guess that makes sense." Melody looked at the screen. "But it's to short, try something longer, but keep that m thing, it sounds pretty good."  
  
Emily chuckled. "Yea, ok. How about melodic maiden?" She offered. Melody considered it, then said "it's better, but it still feels kinda short. How about melodic miss maiden?"  
  
Emily smiled, and typed it in. "Yea, I like it. Now all we need is the mic and the recording stuff." Melody stood up with a bounce. "you leave that to me, lets go." Emily groaned. "Really? I thought the point of this was to stop stealing."  
  
Melody was already halfway out the door. "It is, but we need the stuff before you can make the videos, so just live with it for a little while longer. Now let's go, the longer you take the more I want to jump down the elevator shaft."  
  
Emily grabbed her keys and rushed after her other half "ok ok I'm coming." And with that the both of them went off to start their new endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I know, I said this is a dark sides fic, so where's the dark sides? Well don't worry, I plan on having at least one of the dark sides in the next chapter. I won't say which, so it'll at least be a bit of a surprise. Also, I just want to say that justwritingscribbles, freckled-words, and the-wild-ego on Tumblr are absolutely huge inspiration to me! If you haven't read their works, you absolutely should!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Melody go to pax, and meet some very interesting people.

Pax was even more crowded than Emily was expecting. It was the largest crowd she had ever seen, and moving through it wasn't easy, but she didn't mind. Crowds never bothered her, and each display had new and exciting things to see.  
  
Emily had been stopped a few times while walking through booths by fans of her channel. She greeted every one of them with a smile, a small bit of conversation, and pictures for the ones that asked.  
  
It was hard to believe she'd had her channel for three years now. It wasn't overly popular, but she still had quite a lot of subscribers, and she was making enough money to support herself.  
  
While Emily was having fun talking to fans and looking at booths, melody was lurking in the back of her mind, slightly sulking. She hated that she had to stay hidden, but Emily didn't want to take chances.  
  
Melody was becoming incredebly bored. " _Come ooon emily, just let me out for a little bit. I won't cause trouble, I just want to do something."_ She started to whine, knowing that if she annoyed Emily enough she'd crack.  
  
" _What if somthing happens, and someone finds out what you are? We could be locked up again."_ Emily was always paranoid of any situation that could end with them imprisoned again.  
  
" _What's gonna happen in a place like this? C'mon em, I'm dying of boredom, and it's like I'm locked up all over again."_ Melody knew just what to say to make Emily crack.  
  
Emily sighed, giving up. _"Ok, fine. But not here, lets go to the washrooms, they're the most likely place to be empty."_  
  
_"Yes, great, thank you em, I was gonna go crazy if I had to stay hidden any longer."_ Melody said, more than happy to wait for Emily to make her way through the crowd.  
  
When Emily reached the washrooms, she checked to make sure it was empty. Before she could even say a word, she felt melody leave her mind. She turned around to see melody sitting on the sink counter.  
  
"Finally" she said as she stretched her arms and hopped off the counter. "I was starting to get cramped."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "You don't get cramped, you're made of mist. Now c'mon, lets go check some booths out."  
  
Emily was looking back at melody as she walked out of the washroom, rather than in front of her, which caused her to walk right into someone. After melody had caught her, she looked at the man she ran into to apologise.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where i was going." Emily started to ramble, but was stopped by the man.  
  
"Its fine, it was just a mistake, and it's not like anyone got hurt." The man smiled, then introduced himself. "I'm nate, and you two are?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Emily, and this is my twin Melody." She'd gotten used to referring to melody as her twin to the people she'd met.  
  
"Hey you look familiar, have we met before or something?" Melody asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"I don't think so, but I have a pretty popular YouTube channel, so that might be why." Nate replied "Now that you mention it, you look pretty familiar too."  
  
"Oh yea, you're natewantstobattle! I actually have a kind of popular YouTube channel too. It's MelodicMissMaiden." Emily replied, feeling a bit shy.  
  
"Yea, I've seen your channel, you're really good." Nate said, but then seemed to remember something and checked his watch. "Ah man, I gotta go, but here, let me give you my number, and maybe we can collab sometime."  
  
"Oh, uh, sure, that sounds great." Emily said, handing over her phone.  
  
"Great, all set." Nate said handing Emily her phone back. The three then exchanged their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.  
  
Emily and Melody walked back towards the booths Emily was looking at before.  
"Hey, em?" Melody said "did nate seem kind of weird to you?"  
  
"Uhh, not really, why? Did he seem weird to you?" Emily replied, confused.  
  
"Yea, actually, he did. He just felt kind of.. off I guess."  
  
"Off how?" Emily was beginning to question if her counterpart was alright.  
  
"I'm not really all that sure, but, the thing is, you feel off in the same way, like you're not the only person in your head." The fact that nate shared that feeling was what was worrying melody.  
  
"Are you trying to say nate has someone like you?" Emily was skeptical at the idea as she looked at the merch on the table in front of her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying! Don't act like it's such a hard thing to believe!" Melody was getting frustrated.  
  
"I don't know Dee, I guess it's the idea that you could figure it out from a feeling." Emily was only half paying attention at this point.  
  
"Well maybe someone like you wouldn't be able to, but it's not out of the realm of possibility that I could." Melody was just annoyed at this point.  
  
"Ok, so maybe you're right. What then? Do you want me to just ask him if he has a semi corporeal being with his face attached to him?" Emily really wished she knew why this was so important to melody.  
  
"Well obviously no, I'm just thinking that if he does have someone like me, you need to be careful. They could be dangerous, they probably are too, since I'm not exactly a perfect angel." Melody hated admitting she cared, but she wouldn't let Emily get hurt.  
  
Emily sighed, almost sadly, and stopped looking at the booths. "Ok, I see where you're coming from, I really do. And maybe you're right. But I can't just not talk to him because he might be like us. And who knows, if he is like us, maybe we can finally get some answers. Don't you want to know what you are? Why you're with me? We might actually have a chance to answer questions we've had for years, and I don't want to turn away from it."  
  
Melody looked away from Emily, and into the crowd. "Fine, ok, I see your point, but don't come crying to me if somthing happens." She turned back to her counterpart, mirth in her eyes. "Now c'mon, I haven't gotten to do anything fun yet."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed melody into the crowd, looking forward to having some fun with her other half.

* * *

  
Emily and Melody were talking and laughing as they left the convention. They had both enjoyed themselves quite a bit. Emily had played some demos for games she was looking forward to, and had gotten a bit of merch. Even melody had gotten a stuffed deathclaw.  
  
As they were nearing the parking lot, Emily spotted what she thought was a familiar face. As melody tried to spot their uber, Emily walked over to great the familiar face.  
  
"Hey nate, how was pax?" Nate turned to her, looking a little confused. "Oh, that's some interesting makeup, when did you put that on?" Emily said, referring to the black lines leading from his eyes down across his face.  
  
Nate looked as if he suddenly realized somthing, then moved into a more relaxed stance, smirking. "Oh, yknow, playing games, meeting people, what's not to like? Oh, and the makeup, it was for a photo shoot" He seemed bit different to Emily, more confident maybe?  
  
She brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. "Yea, they had some pretty great games, even melody enjoyed herself, and she usually doesn't like things like this."  
  
"Hey, what's the deal em, I turn to say the uber is here and you've suddenly disappeared!" Melody walked up looking a little annoyed, but the look fell from her face and was replaced with suspicion when she saw who Emily was with.  
  
"Right, sorry Dee, I just saw nate and wanted to talk." Emily's smile fell when she saw the look on melody's face. "Is somthing wrong?"  
  
Nate noticed the look was directed towards him. "Yea, somthing wrong doll?" he asked, still smirk seeming to grow.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Melody's voice dripped with venom as she spat the words at nate. She turned to Emily, who looked like she was about to scold her. "We're leaving. Let's go." She grabbed Emily before she had time to protest.  
  
Emily yelped as she was pulled along, waving a goodbye to nate, who waved back, leaning against a wall, smirk never leaving his face.  
  
Emily looked at melody, seeing small wisps of pink mist rolling off her shoulders. "Melody calm down! Someone might see your mist!"  
  
Melody stopped, looking at her shoulders, and took a moment to collect herself. "Look, I'm fine, now get in the stupid car."  
  
"Ok, ok, but we're talking about what just happened." Emily said as she slid inside the waiting car. After melody had followed suit, she gave the waiting uber driver their hotel address. She then turned to face her counterpart, an expectant look on her face.  
  
"I'm not apologizing if that's what you want." Melody deadpanned.  
  
"You were so rude to nate, and you literally dragged me away from my conversation with him!" Emily was not willing to out up with whatever melody was doing.  
  
"Oh come on, I would hope you'd be smarter than that. I wasn't rude to nate because that _wasn't_ nate." Melody said, exasperated.  
  
"What? What do you mea-" Emily stopped, and her expression turned from angry to surprised, and a little scared. "Oh, oh please tell me you don't mean-"  
  
Melody cut her off. "That's exactly what I mean. You of all people should have been able to realize that."  
  
"Oh gosh.. I believe you, but how can you be sure?" Emily said, listening intently.  
  
"Takes one to know one. I guess I can just.. tell, yknow? He clearly knew too." _"Cocky bastard"_ Melody muttered under her breath.  
  
Emily just nodded, looking down. No more words were exchanged between the two, both thinking the situation over.  
  
It was only after they had arrived at their hotel and made it to their room, was the silence broken.  
  
"Yknow, I'm actually not all that worried." Emily said, placing her bags down on the bed. "Its just, I don't know, the fact that he had me convinced I was talking to nate, and that we actually met someone like you, it's just, kinda hard to take in all at once." She turned to face melody. " But now that I've thought about it, and it's had some time to sink in, I think this could be a good thing" she said, smiling.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Melody was taken aback by her counterpart's abrupt change in perspective.  
  
"Yea, think about it Dee, we might actually be able to get some answers, and he didn't seem all that bad, I'm sure it's gonna be just fine." Emily was getting more excited by the second. "This is proof we aren't the only ones like us! We aren't alone anymore! There are other people who understand!"  
  
Emily's excitement brought a small smile to melody's face. "Yea, ok, I guess you're right about that. So, what comes next then?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, truth be told I put off writing this because I was afraid I'd make nate and mare too ooc. And while I'm still not sure if I did or didn't, I wrote anyway, because I've got a huge burst of inspiration lately. Also, one last quick note, I've never been to pax, or any con that wasnt a local thing, so be forgiving if this isn't accurate


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody gets some long awaited answers, and more questions with them.

Emily rolled her eyes as melody groaned, her face buried in the couch cushions. She was always like this when she was bored. Meanwhile Emily was texting back and forth with nate. They'd been texting for a few weeks now, and they'd become pretty good friends. They'd even done a couple collabs for their channels.  
  
The only issue was dodging the questions nate had about her past. She preferred to change the subject rather than lie, since it was easy to give contradictory stories, and she felt quite bad about lying. Emily also had no idea how to bring up the subject of his other half. It wasn't somthing that would come up in normal conversations, and she was still a little paranoid about telling people about what melody really was.  
  
She decided it would be best to wait for the right moment. There was no sense in bringing up what could be a sensitive subject at a potentially bad time.  
  
Melody's groans were becoming to loud to be ignored. " Are you ever gonna stop doing that?" Emily said, frustrated.  
  
"I'll stop when there's somthing to do" melody replied, face never leaving the couch cushions.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes once again, and looked back to her phone, a new message waiting.  
  
_Nate- Hey, you should come over, and we can work out those last ideas for our next collab_  
  
_Emily- sure, but can melody come? She's been face down on the couch groaning for an hour, and getting out will do her some good_  
  
There wasn't really a point in asking. Melody was coming regardless, Nate's answer would simply change whether she was corporeal or not. Her phone chimed with a new message.  
  
_Nate- yea, that's no problem at all, I know someone who can be like that_  
  
_Emily- Great, we'll see you in a bit_  
  
Emily got up from her chair and grabbed her things "c'mon dee, we're going to nate's house." She said with a smile.  
  
Melody practically completely turned to mist with how quick she sprung up "Yes great lets go!" She was practically already out the door.  
  
Emily laughed. "Ok, ok, geez, I've never seen you so excited to go to nate's." She followed her very energetic counterpart to the door.  
  
"I don't care where we're going, as long as it's somewhere!" Melody could hardly contain herself. She was never fond of staying in one place with nothing to do for long.  


* * *

  
"Hey guys!" Nate greeted them at the door and let them in. Melody had calmed down, but was still quite happy to be out. She was usually a bit on edge around nate, watching for the one who shared the man's face, but today her mood was to high for her to even think of it.  
  
"You two seem happy" nate said, seeing the bright faces on the two girls.  
  
"Well, melody is happy just being out of the apartment, and seeing her happy is pretty uplifting." Emily replied, practically beaming.  
  
"Yea it's great, so you got somthing for me to do or what?" Melody said, a bit restless.  
  
Nate looked amused. " Well, I've got a few instruments in that room" he pointed to a room on melody's right. "You can go mess around with them if you want, just don't break 'em" he said with a joking tone.  
  
"No promises." Melody replied, matching his tone. She then disappeared into the room, eager to try out the instruments.  
  
Emily smiled at nate. "That was really nice of you to do that, thanks."  
  
"Its no problem, I know someone like her, and stuff like instruments can help with the restlessness." Nate replied, leading the two of them into the living room to sit down.  
  
Emily wondered if he was talking about the one who shared his face, and decided to see if she could find out. "So what's this someone like?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
Nate seemed a bit caught off guard. "Oh, Uh, well he's a lot like Melody, kinda bold, flirty, he likes to mess with people"  
  
Emily thought a bit, that seemed like the man she met, but she didn't spend enough time with him to be sure.  
  
Before she could continue asking, nate interrupted her train of thought. "I hate to be a buzz kill, but we should really work on these details for the collab." He had an almost pleading expression.  
  
"Oh.. yea, sure" Emily was a bit disappointed, but if nate didn't want to talk about it, then it would be best to drop it. "Alright, let's get started then."  


* * *

  
Melody looked at the instruments with idle curiosity. She stopped in front of a guitar and plucked the strings, feeling the vibrations.  
  
"Yknow, that could sound a lot better if you actually held it to play it"  
  
Melody tensed at the new, yet familiar voice in the room, but kept her composure. She continued plucking the strings, not bothering to face the voice. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Why wait so long?" She kept a non chalant tone, dispite being on edge.  
  
The entity chuckled. "Its more fun to wait, Build up expectations, wait for your guard to drop." She heard him roll one of the stools in the room near him, and sit down. "So what about you? You knew about me, why bother hide it from nate?" His tone was playful, with a hint of genuine curiosity.  
  
Melody finally turned to face him, and sat down on a stool herself. "Emily didn't want to scare him, so I waited. Simple as that." She studied the entity before her. A near exact replica of the man with her other half in the other room, save for the dark lines on his face.  
  
"Awful close with your host, and you? That's pretty rare, most loathe them. I'm a bit more of an outlier in that respect, but nowhere near as much as you." To anyone else, the conversation might've seemed causal, friendly even. But both beings could feel the tension between them.  
  
"What can I say? You spend years locked in a cell alone together, and you tend to grow pretty close." Melody hated thinking about her confinement, but she wasn't about to let this cocky bastard know that. " Now, you know my name, so why don't you tell me yours? Only fair right?"  
  
The entity considered her words, noting what she said about being locked away, then spoke. "Fair enough, name's natemare, you can just call me mare." He stood, and took a few careful steps toward melody. "Listen, I think there's a bit to much hostility between us right Now, wouldn't you agree? Why don't we relax a little, I can safely say I won't do anything to hurt you, and if you can say the same, we can get somewhere with this." The smirk he had held melted into a soft smile, the sincerity of his words being very evident.  
  
Melody was unsure. A part of her said not to trust him, but the other part reminded her of how excited Emily was at the idea of more people like them, and that was pushing her to trust mare.  
  
"Alright, deal, but I expect answers to my questions." Melody shifted to mist, and moved to a sitting position on the floor, leaning against an amp.  
  
Mare visibly relaxed, and shifted to smoke, and sat on top of an amp across from melody. "No problem doll, provided I _know_ the answers of course." His face held a soft, friendly smirk, and his eyes were shining with curiosity.  
  
"First, what the hell are we?" It was both a simple and complicated question, but the one melody deemed most important.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Mare looked surprised. When melody nodded, he sighed. "Alright, guess I should start from the top. We're called a bunch of different things, but the most common name these days is either dark sides or egos. We all come up differently, and can do different things, but we all have a host. Mine would be nate, and yours would be the blond. The older you are, generally the more powerful you are."  
  
"So there's more of us?" Melody asked, clearly interested. "How many more? What do you mean do different things? Just how powerful are these older ones?"  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down doll, we got time, there's no need to rush." Mare seemed amused at her enthusiasm, and curious about her lack of knowledge. "Yea, there's hundreds of us, but there's a handful of us around here. By different things I mean different powers. For example, my song can hypnotize anyone who hears it, a guy I know can travel in and out of tech, and there's even a few sentient androids in the mix. As for power, I've got a vague idea of how powerful the big dogs around here are, but I'm not dumb enough to poke that bear. The most powerful ones are generally from the two big families of the area, the ipliers and the septics. Dark and wilford are the toughest ipliers, and anti is the toughest septic."  
  
"Families? What do you mean? And you can hypnotize people with your singing too?" If melody was in a seat, she'd be on the edge of it.  
  
Mare seemed to be loving her enthusiasm, and seemed to enjoy the idea of another siren entity. " Not to often egos with similar powers are in the same area, this could be fun for the both of us. Ok, the families. They're special. Their hosts have enough influence for not just one, but a whole bunch of egos to form from them. Not all are dark sides, they're all different. They've got different powers, and personalities, but generally they stick by the egos in their families."  
  
Melody sat, silent. Thinking over everything she'd learned. After a long moment, she spoke. "Man, Emily is gonna lose it when she hears how many people are like us."  
  
Mare smirked. "How about we go find out what our dear hosts are up to, and give them both a bit of a shock in the process."  
  
Melody mirrored his smirk, understanding his train of thought. "I think that's an excellent idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait to the like 5 of you still reading, Haha. I got a bit stuck, and then lost motivation.

Emily and nate had been working for quite a bit, and Emily was quite surprised melody was still being occupied by the instruments. She supposed nate was right when he said they were good for that sort of thing. She had glanced at the door, and noticed pink wisps of mist out of the corner of her eye. When she saw nate seem to notice somthing and get anxious, she began to worry. Had he seen melody?  
  
Before she was able to spiral down that train of thought, she spotted somthing out of the corner of her eye again, but it was different. It looked similar to melody's mist, but it was smoke. She began to get anxious as well.  
  
Emily looked at nate, who seemed just as confused and worried as her. The two of them were looking towards the door melody had gone through, so neither of them were expecting the voice that sounded from the couch behind them.  
  
"Hiya"  
  
Both nate and Emily let out very loud and high pitched screams and turned around. When they saw the duo sitting on the couch, both of them looked very pleased.  
  
"Melody! You scared the living daylights out of me! Why on earth did you do that!" Emily yelled angrily, barely noticing mare.  
  
Melody waited for Emily to finish before looking at mare. "You were right, that was pretty funny, I'll have to do it again sometime."  
  
Nate, who had been stunned by seeing mare with someone he thought was human, snapped back to attention. "Ok, Mare, what the _fuck_ is going on?"  
  
Melody spoke up before mare could answer. "Oh c'mon, isn't it obvious? I'm the same thing as eyeliner here and am just way better at blending in."  
  
"Oh c'mon, I can blend in, blondy didn't even notice I wasn't nate when we met." Mare replied playfully.  
  
Emily stood with her head in her hands, while nate looked at the two siren entities on the couch in confusion and disbelief. "You and Emily have met?! When?!"  
  
Emily looked at nate sheepishly. "Um, well, it was actually the day you and I met. I saw him outside and thought he was you, melody was the one who could tell the difference. I've wanted to talk to you about it, but there was just never a good time."  
  
Nate sighed. "I guess I can understand that" he then turned to face natemare. "But that doesn't explain why _you_ didn't say anything."  
  
Mare just shrugged, and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch. "I guess it just never came up, besides where would be the fun in that?"  
  
Nate was getting increasingly frustrated, and Emily was about ready to slap Melody, not that it would do anything. As the two were trying to piece everything together in their minds, the sirens made small talk, mostly consisting of jokes at the expense of their hosts.  
  
Finally, Emily huffed, and turned to face Nate. "Ok, this whole thing is a lot to process for the both of us, so why don't Melody and I go, and we can work on the collab tomorrow?"  
  
Nate didn't register that someone had spoken to him for a moment, then snapped back to reality. "Wha-oh, yea, good idea, I have some things to _discuss_ with mare anyway." He shot mare a look that said _you are in so much trouble._  
  
"Always making decisions without me, em. But fine, I'll bite." Melody said, rising from the couch and leaning on her counterpart's shoulder. She then looked at Mare. "Though I do expect more from you on those others you mentioned, hell, maybe even meet one or two. Have fun getting scolded and put in time out." She then returned to her place in Emily's mind with a cocky wave.  
  
Emily just rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Sorry about her, I'll talk to you tomorrow, after I find out just what Melody was talking about." With that, she walked out the door with an apologetic smile and a wave.  
  
When Nate turned to face Mare with a serious expression on his face and arms crossed, Mare's smirk faded into a slightly sheepish grin. "I can explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, its a short chapter i know, but i wanted to get something out. also, that thing in the tags where i said there weren't gonna be ships? yea i fell into darkstache hell so expect that as a background pairing. no others at the moment, but i can guarantee melody and Emily wont be shipped with anyone, Emily is a lesbian which knocks out most of the egos, and melody is aromantic, shes cool with one night stands but not with friends and never with other egos


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i didnt even realize its been almost a year. well, im feeling inspired by lack of sleep, so lets get into it.

Emily swatted Melody's legs to get them off the kitchen table as she passed, not actually accomplishing her goal. Melody was paying much more attention to her phone, testing back and forth with mare. The two had become good friends rather quickly in the weeks that passed after their first real introduction. At first Melody was content enough to use Emily's phone to text mare, but it had gotten to the point where they were texting so often, Emily got her other half her own phone so she could actually use hers.

Melody had filled Emily in on most of what mare had told her, leaving out the parts about much more powerful egos. The two had met a couple of the other egos, namely Sharper and Echo, two more of Nate's egos, and Melody had spoken with Heathen, and Phantom, the remaining battle egos. Melody had decided she liked them rather quickly, and respected Phantom's ability to gain power so quickly, despite being relatively new, quickly becoming the most powerful battle. Meeting the other egos had made Melody more happy then she'd ever remembered being.

Today however, she was nervous. Mare had been telling her about the other egos, and telling them about her. He'd mentioned that Willford, one she knew was one of the most powerful egos, had expressed interest in meeting her, which had spread to the more excitable ipliers. She was looking forward to meeting Willford, mare having told her he was quite fun to be around if you didn't have to worry about getting shot, but it was the fact that Willford's much less cheery husband had been intrigued enough to want to see her for himself that worried her.

_**Smokescreen-** dont worry so much d, yea darks a scary dude sometimes but im pretty sure this isnt a bad kinda meeting_

_**Bubblegum Bitch-** u tell me that the guy u once described as "a terrifying racoon man in a suit" wants to see me, and u tell me not to worry_

_**Bubblegum Bitch-** me. the ego whose never met any that dont look like u_

_**Bubblegum Bitch-** great. thanks. this is gonna go great_

_**Smokescreen-** aw cmon dont be like that, if this was a bad kinda thing he wouldnt have even told me, hed just be there to judge you or whatever_

_**Bubblegum Bitch-** sure fine whatev, but if i die m is gonna trap u in a jar or somthin_

_**Smokescreen** \- whatever makes you agree, bubbleg, c ya tomorrow_

As she tossed her phone onto the table, Melody wondered idly if she should tell Emily about the meeting. A part of her wanted to, this was important after all, but a part of her didn't. The part that didn't want her counterpart to stress about the meeting and make her even more nervous. So she decided she'd tell Emily after, and tell her she was going to The King of Hearts with mare tomorrow. a convincing enough lie, given how often she and mare would hang around Phantom's hotel.

The sound of her host yelling at her to go to sleep shook her from her thoughts, and motivated her to nestle up in her bed, across from Emily's, who was already asleep once again. Melody knew she didn't need a bed, not really. she could sleep inside Emily's mind just fine, but Emily had insisted, wanting her to be comfortable. One of the few, though more common recently, times Emily's good heart actually made Melody feel..

 _Wanted._ was the word that passed through Melody's thoughts, as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

The siren wanted to jump out the car window rather than go where it was headed. Her lie to Emily had been bought without question, and mare had picked her up in his car rather than walking or shifting forms, an added measure to keep her from backing out. The closer they came to what mare liked to call 'the ego office', the more melody felt like she was going to wither up into nothing from nerves. The other siren in the car had tried to reassure her for a while, but had given up upon realizing his passenger was to far in her own thoughts to listen to him. He supposed there was nothing he could do, and drove in silence.

When the car pulled into the parking lot of a large, but rather bland looking building, Melody wasn't sure if the sight comforted or terrified her, but she let mare lead her by her arm to the door.

The lobby of the building was empty, save for the man sitting at the receptionist desk to the left of the door. Melody noted the way the G on his bright yellow shirt glowed as he waved to mare.

"Hello Natemare, good to see you, I presume this is the new ego?" The man seemed to speak in a stunted, jittered manner, which made Melody realize this was likely one of the androids mare had mentioned.

"Hey Ollie, yep, this is Melody." Mare said then turned to face her "Dee, this is Oliver, one of the google androids." Melody half turned, giving a wave and a small _hey dude_ to the android, calming a bit.

The pair of sirens then made their way to the elevator directed across from the doors they came through. Once inside, mare pressed a button to the floor labeled "meeting rooms" then spoke. "See, this ain't so bad, you just talked to a killer robot, and that made you  _calm down_ , this is gonna be a breeze." Melody shot him a look. "Yea yea, we'll see." They continued to banter back and forth until the elevator reached the chosen floor.

The pair stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway in front of them, passing a set of two rooms Melody could see had identical sets of chairs, and large tables. The room mare led them to however was much larger, with similar furnishings, but a larger table, and many more chairs, the room clearly having been built to hold much larger meetings than the others.

There were already people in the room, several of which Melody recognized. Heathen, Echo, Sharper and Phantom were all present in the room, as well as several people Melody didn't know.

There were two men sitting perfectly still next to each other, one with a blue shirt, one with a red, both bearing the same glowing G that adorned Oliver's shirt. Two more google androids, Melody assumed.

There was a man with devil horns and a tail, looking very irritated as two  identical men, one holding a camera, the other holding a microphone, filmed him from across the room, crouching very strangely. Occasionally Melody would catch what the one with the microphone was saying, though it was usually _"Jim"_ or odd variations of it. 

And finally there was a man dressed like a doctor, sitting and talking with a man in a trench coat, with a bloody bandage around his eyes. The two seemed to enjoy each others company, smiling to each other, paying no mind to anyone else in the room.

Melody raised an eyebrow at mare, then shifted and sat down next to Phantom, who was looking over some of his contracts. He turned his head and sent her a smirk in greeting then turned back to the parchment in his hands. "hey kid. Welcome to the party." 

Melody leaned back in her chair, balancing on two legs, an easy smirk making its way onto her face. "Damn, quite the lineup in here. why do I get the feeling this isn't even half the party guests." She looked around the room, seeing mare had made his way over to Echo, and that the two androids were now staring at her.

"You two can keep looking all you want, but talking is much more likely to get you the information you want." Melody quipped in the direction of the bots, feeling much more relaxed and confident with people she knew and trusted to some extent were here. She began to feel at home surrounded by people like her, for the first time in her existence. 

"You are the entity that Natemare has informed us off, another phantom siren." the one in blue spoke, with much less emotion than Oliver did. "We expected you to have joined us much sooner, what was your objective in waiting years to reveal yourself to other egos in the area?"The one in red added in the same emotionless tone as the blue.

Melody shrugged "didn't exactly wait on purpose, its not like i knew you guys existed before i met mare, so no  _objective_ here, just lack of information." The fact that they expected her to have sought them out confused her, was she supposed to have known about other egos? 

The androids tilted their heads in unison, and started to quietly talk between themselves. Melody turned her attention back to the red suited man next to her, making idle conversation about his contracts, waiting for the rest of this odd group of egos to file in.

Over the course of about ten minutes, many more egos came in and sat down, some introducing themselves to her, some turning their attention to the other egos, some simply sitting and waiting. it seemed that everyone was present for the meeting, save two. both heads of the table sat empty, and Melody guessed they were waiting for the man who had wanted her to come here, and his husband who had taken an interest in meeting her. She spoke idly to the ego on her right, a red haired girl in a blood stained uniform, with a katana at her side.

Soon all the egos in the room heard pounding footsteps quickly making their way to the room, the door swinging open and a pink mustached man with a smile on his face and a gun in his hand standing in the doorway. Behind him Melody could make out the outline of a greyscale man lined with red and blue, dressed in an equally greyscale suit.

"Sorry we're late everybody, Darkling and I got caught up dealing with a rather unfortunate accident involving an interviewee of mine" The man in front said in a slurred voice and a bubbly tone.

"let's get this meeting underway!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is gonna take up a more slice of life approach. makes things a bit easier on me, since i have way to many ideas, none of which are anywhere near the current time of this chapter. also i have fallen into so much ego shipping, so expect that.
> 
> Also, credit to heathen and echo goes to the lovely graveyard-melodies on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the cheery attitude the mustached man had as he took his seat at the head of the table closest to melody, the entire atmosphere of the room was dampened by the man sitting at the other head of the table. Any sense of calm Melody had vanished the moment the monochrome man walked into the room. The tense feeling from the man she could only assume was dark weighed down nearly everyone in the room, overpowering the energy from the man she assumed was willford.

The unease settled on melody, a familiar but unwelcome feeling. She tried her best to hide it, trying to keep the facade of collected apathy. Mare shot her a comforting smile, wrapping a bit of his smoke around her hand. Once both dark and willford were settled, the more enthusiastic of the two officially began the meeting.

"Well, I'd say we're all settled in, why don't we start the meeting off with meeting the newest ego! C'mon little lady, introduce yourself!" The flamboyant man started, nearly immediately getting out of his chair and gesturing wildly before settling his attention on melody.

The siren wasted no time with her response in an effort to hide her anxiety. "Just melody works, y'know. I take it you're willford warfstache? You're certainly more upbeat than I'm used to. Now am I gonna learn the names of the rest of you or are you wanting me to guess?"

Willford seemed surprised, then excited. "Oh of course! Well everyone, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves to our new friend here!"

Over the course of about ten minutes, melody learned the names of the nearly identical men. The horned man apparently lucius, a result of their host playing the part of the devil in a YouTube video, and the odd reporters were, predictably, named Jim. The both of them, For some reason. They quite quickly gave melody the moniker of "small pink jim".

Once the trail of introductions wrapped back around to wilford, he stood back up and spoke. "Wonderful! Now that we've all been introduced, we can get a move on to the rest of the meeting."

The rest of the meeting went by with very little attention on Melody, save for willford and a few others asking for her opinion on somthing, which she preferred. However the near silence from the somber head of the table and the fact that she could feel his eyes on her on occasion kept her feeling tense.

She kept her face as neutral as she could throughout the meeting, but it became more and more difficult as the meeting came to an end. She was ready to spring out of her seat and make some excuse so she could leave and avoid ever actually talking to dark, but to her barely covered dismay, willford addressed her just as the meeting ended.

"Oh melody, could you stay behind for a minute for two? Darkling and I would love to have a word with you in private, if you don't mind." Willford's smile was innocent, blissfully unaware of melody's panic.

"Uh, ye- yeah, sure, fine." Melody cursed herself inwardly for stammering, and shot a panicked glace to mare, who gave her an apologetic smile in return and he left with the others.

 As the last ego left the room, melody was clenching her fists, the knuckles turning white, and avoiding eye contact with the two men in the room.

"Alright melody, we just wanted to get to know a bit more about you away from the prying eyes of anyone else." Wilford said casually, walking to the other side of the table to join his husband.

Dark, for the first time, spoke directly to melody. "We make a point to know the important details regarding other egos, as leaders it's important for us to know these things." Willford had walked around to the back of darks chair, putting his arms around his shoulders.

Melody eyed the pair with suspicion, disliking where this was going. "What  _exactly_ are these important details you need to know?"

"We'd like to know where you've been, to start. You're not a young ego, clearly much older than the channel of your host, yet no other egos encountered you until a few months ago. You should have gone looking for other egos years ago, yet here you are, only having found us by chance. By instinct alone, you should have found at least one of us." Dark was practically lecturing her, watching melody like a predator sizing up it's prey.

Melody hesitated, conflicted between lying, and asking just what he meant by all that. She loathed talking about her past, never mind with people she barely knew. But her curiosity was getting the best of her, and she supposed if she was to tell anyone, people like her would be her safest bet. "How about this, an answer for an answer. I've got questions too, and you seem to have the answers."

 The men across from her looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before they turned to her, dark speaking first. "That sounds like a perfectly sound agreement, however I asked a question first, so I expect an answer first." Dark cracked his neck as he spoke, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fair enough.." Melody grew nervous, not sure where to begin answering the ego's question. "I've been.. with my host I guess? Until I met mare, i didn't even know what i was, much less how to find others like me." The siren wasn't certain how adequate dark would find her answer, but she wanted to avoid the topic of her imprisonment as long as she could.

Dark's head tilted slightly, his expression not changing. Willford spoke when it was clear melody was done answering. "Well that's certainly different, but a deal's a deal, your turn to ask a question little lady." 

"Ok.. I guess I'll start with.. how exactly am I supposed to find other egos? You said somthing about instinct but, I'm not sure i have that instinct." The siren saddened at the thought, missing something all the others likely had.

Dark adjusted this tie, a now slightly confused expression adorning his face. "Not long after their creation, an ego will feel a pull or sorts, drawing them to other egos, or in some cases, their hosts. The age of the ego's host determines when the ego will start to feel this pull. Generally this doesn't happen until the host is at least ten years old."

Melody thought back to when Emily was around ten. She remembered somthing inside her trying to lead her somewhere outside the facility. Until now, she assumed it was simply her thirst for freedom. "I.. have felt it. A long time ago, I couldn't follow it." She said, mostly to herself, though the men heard her.

Willford picked up on the melancholy in her voice, and tentatively asked. "Why not? What was stopping you?"

Melody let out a bitter laugh, not meeting either of the men's gazes. She knew there was no dancing around it now, and maybe it would be cathartic, letting it all out.  "Emily was maybe three when I, I dunno, appeared? was born? Whatever, I don't know what to call it. I hid from her parents, didn't trust them, I barely trusted Emily. Her parents just thought i was her imaginary friend when she talked about me. Em was five when they found out i wasn't so imaginary." Her face twisted into a scowl, mist starting to roll off her shoulders, her bass clef tattoo under her eye seeming to drop ink down her cheek.

"When they found out their little girl wasn't as normal as they wanted her to be, they got  _rid_ of her, along with the  _imperfection._ There wasn't even much of a warning before those bastards showed up at the door, and her parents handed her over without a second  _fucking thought_." Her mist was now flowing from her eyes in strong wisps, the pink of her irises filling the rest of her eyes.

Willford watched growing concerned, but dark merly put a hand on his where it rested on the monochrome man's shoulder to calm him, and keep him from interfering. Had melody been calm enough to notice, she would have seen the interest and curiosity burning in dark's eyes.

Melody however was too angry to notice, ranting more to the table than to the men she was supposed to be having a discussion with. "We never even knew what that godforsaken organization was called, and they held us prisoner, experimented on, and tortured us for  ** _sixteen fucking years!_** Emily was just a child! They made us and all the others they kept there suffer because they wanted to know  _how we worked._ They wouldn't even call us by our names, we were like fucking animals to them!" She then went from waving her arms around and slamming her fists in fury, to standing deathly still, aside from her mist, which was still rolling off her in droves. "And that's why I made sure they all  _burned_ for what they did to us." Her voice was ice, a high contrast to the fury in her tone moments before. "I finally got  _sick_ of waiting for Emily to grow a spine, and took control. Bastards didn't even see it coming, not from the subject who'd never once tried to escape. It was so  _easy_ to make them kill each other. So simple to make that guard light that godforsaken place up. Blacked out for a week after, I was so  _tired_. I.. I'm tired now."

Her mist began to slow, her eyes fading back to their original state, and tears began to stream down her face. "I don't understand why.. why they made Emily suffer, when I'm the one that was different. I'm the one that didn't matter." As she started to curl in on herself, crying profusely, wilford left his husband's side to pull melody into a comforting embrace. The siren barely acknowledged the show host's presence. Dark could hear the sound of fast footfalls approaching the room. Understanding what was happening, he stood and walked slowly over to melody, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Melody kept rambling, unable to stop herself. "I'm the reason she suffered, the reason she never got the chance to be a child, to grow up happy. Why does she even let me stay now that we're out, what good am i?" As she fell further into her panic attack, the door to the meeting room burst open, mare ran in, the host and dr iplier following behind.

Mare was at melody's side in an instant, dr iplier talking him through the steps of calming a panic attack, and the host attempting to calm her with his narrations.

The combined force of exhaustion, calming words, and comforting touches was wearing on melody, and she was beginning to slow, no longer speaking, and barely keeping her eyes open. Mare slung her arm over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room to one of the break room to lie down.

Dark looked to the doctor and the host as the sirens left the room. "I presume the yelling is what drew the three of you in here?" 

"Darkiplier is inncorect, the host was made aware of the situation due to his narrations, and informed Edward and natemare so it may be rectified, and melody calmed." The host said, turning his bandaged head toward dark.

Dark nodded in response, and left the room with his husband. Wilford spoke when they entered the elevator. "Well, that certainly wasn't the interview we expected, was it darky?" Dark gave him a half smile "not at all darling, nor was it the explanation we expected. Aside from the.. outburst, melody fit in quite well with the others. Now all that remains is arranging for her to meet the remaining ego families, and integrating her into our work, mayhaps in the studio." 

"Bully! I always love having more people in the studio." Wilford said as he and dark stepped off the elevator. "I know you do love, now come, we have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was a long one, but I never really found a point I was happy with cutting it off, so linger chapter it is. Also, theres a bunch of wkm references in there, lemme know if you spot them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! Thanks for reading my fic! Please leave feedback, but do keep in mind this is my first ever fic!


End file.
